NeS1 Page 5
In NeS1 Page 5 there is a 'Conflicting Post Phenomenon' that causes a tear in the space-time continuum that draws the Starship Enterprise and her crew to investigate and seal up the break. The Otter, Antestarr, Semievil, Gebohq Simon and Miss Fire are now joined by Maybelle Child who is keen on a Scooby-Doo mystery theme. After they discover that Semievil is the man behind the mask the villainous mage Raistlin Majere attacks them in search of a dragon he could sense. Semievil takes the combat personally and engages one-on-one against Raistlin while everyone else gets high in MaybeChild's Be-In. After he finally overcame Raistlin Semievil discarded all of his skin and became a pure, living skeleton. The Otter burnt down the Arena Bar after robbing it while Antestarr was chased by a transvestite. When the two of them retreat to The Crow's Nest Antestarr is thrown out of the window by an angry lesbian group called The Indigo Girls. They quickly, however, become giggling bunny girls for The Otter. Otter had to murder the janitor, the original owner of the Crow's Nest, when he suddenly showed up while Antestarr got into a dual with Semievil. Trixie, Antestarr's pet Rottweiler, yanks off Semievil's leg forcing him to replace his entire skeleton with a black, shiny skeleton instead. After a physical fight between Antestarr the Writer and Semievil333 the Writer in the Writers' Realm, Semievil333 the Writer was hospitalised where he pumped his veins full of Coca-Cola and Semievil the Character was Yodafied. Semievil333 the Writer leaps from the hospital window to get some Coke from a vending machine but find he has no money when a Dr Pepper truck shows up. Unfortunately the drivers have been killed by Otter the Writer who then makes a quick getaway, leaving Semievil333 the Writer without his caffeine fix. Story Posts 161 - 180 Main articles: 161 | 162 | 163 | 164 | 165 | 166 | 167 | 168 | 169 | 170 | 171 | 172 | 173 | 174 | 175 | 176 | 177 | 178 | 179 | 180 Semievil dressed the Gonk droid in a bunny suit he found in The Otter's closet (from The Crow's Nest) and replaced the droid's battery with an energiser fusion battery. The gonk droid raced off out of the arena. However these events conflicted with NeS1 Post 160 when The Otter burnt the gonk droid into molten slag. NeS1 Post 161 was edited by Semievil333 the Writer to accommodate for this mishap by the crewUSS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) article, Command Crew section, Memory Alpha Wiki. of the EnterpriseUSS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) article, Wikipedia., from Star Trek: The Next GenerationStar Trek: The Next Generation article, Wikipedia., replacing the gonk droid with Gonk2m4 to repair the space-time continuumNeS1 Post 161, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Gebohq Simon realised the mistake and referred to it as the 'Conflicting Post Phenomenon' and in, detecting the break in space-time, the Enterprise crew arrived. With their arrival the NeS Heroes expect a large group of savage fans to show upNeS1 Post 162, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Semievil seemed to believe all of the savage fans would be female and thus, despite his appearance, sprayed mouth fresher in preparationNeS1 Post 163, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Although not one of the female savage fans, it was then that Maybelle Child arrived after she saw the gonk droid, dressed in the pink bunny suit, go byNeS1 Post 164, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. MaybeChild thought that Semievil was cleaner out his mouth for her, causing her to back away with trepidation, but he was actually preparing for the female sci-fi nerds. What he didn't know, however, was that they'd all be overweight, sweaty men as the army of nerds approached themNeS1 Post 165, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Upon realising his mistake Semievil decided to deal with the situation by murdering the nerds with a pair of axes that he used to tear into the crowd. The nerds all suddenly vanished when the Enterprise crew finished repairing the space-time continuum and left the systemNeS1 Post 166, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. MaybeChild remarked about the mysterious disappearance of the nerds and the mysterious death of Rob X but Gebohq told her that those weren't mysteries because everyone knew what had happened. MaybeChild revealed that she just wanted an excuse to parody Scooby-DooScooby-Doo article, Wikipedia. and the group changed into Scooby-Doo Characters. While The Otter, Gebohq, MaybeChild, Miss Fire and Antestarr took on the Scooby-Doo hero rolesNeS1 Post 167, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer., Semievil went back to The Crow's Nest to disguise himself as a classic Scooby-Doo monsterNeS1 Post 168, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. While the gang are being chased by the monsterNeS1 Post 170, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer. Raistlin MajereRaistlin Majere article, Wikipedia., from the DragonlanceDragonlance article, Wikipedia. books, appeared in the arena and mistakenly sensed the presence of Galvatron as a dragonNeS1 Post 170, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. The Scooby-gang hide in The Crow's Nest with banana peels all over the floor to catch the monster. After slipping on the peels they unmask the monster as Semievil. Raistlin Majere then burst from a lava pit and vowed to hunt down the dragonNeS1 Post 171, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. After dripping lava spilt on Semievil's cloak, the skeletal man charged Raistlin and knocked him down. He then tied him up using the banana peelsNeS1 Post 172, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Having trouble tying Raistlin up, Raistlin offered to help but, in the confusion, was able to tie Semievil up instead. Semievil sought help from the other heroes but they were high on drugs. MaybeChild managed, eventually, to burn away the banana peels with incense but burnt Semievil by accident tooNeS1 Post 174, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. Elsewhere, ST Clan Leader met with Morris the Cat and offered him some of his chocolate bar. Morris, in his usual way, snatched the whole bar for himselfNeS1 Post 175, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by ST_Clan_Leader the Writer.. Semievil used duct-tape to tape his nose and mouth shut to avoid betting high on the 'happy cloud' from the others. He went to attack Raistlin but after a minor skirmish he retreated to the Officials' Table to get a war maul as a new weapon of attackNeS1 Post 176, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Raistlin brought down a strike of lightning that hit the war maul and fried Semievil. Semievil, after healing fast, got himself a six-foot pike and mounted Galvatron to battle RaistlinNeS1 Post 177, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. A moment later, however, he snapped the pike into two so he had a small spear and a short staff - he cursed the Writers for giving him such a flimsy weapon to begin with. He also dismounted Galvatron and went on footNeS1 Post 178, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. MaybeChild saw an opportunity to make some money and started a betting pool on the matchNeS1 Post 179, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. The fight ended when Semievil managed to get Raistlin in an elbow-low and the mage eventually apologised to Semievil and promised to buy him a new cloak for burning the last one with lava. Despite being victorious Semievil then collapsed into nothing but a pile of old bonesNeS1 Post 180, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Posts 180 - 200 Main articles: 181 | 182 | 183 | 184 | 185 | 186 | 187 | 188 | 189 | 190 | 191 | 192 | 193 | 194 | 195 | 196 | 197 | 198 | 199 | 200 MaybeChild snapped her fingers so that she would return to her normal clothes instantly and then helped Semievil to remove the duct-tape (which she infers as "Duck Tape" in honour of Ms Mezz)NeS1 Post 181, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer. so that he could get up. He shed his skin and became a pure skeleton with just some veins to give him adrenalin. He then proposed that he would seek vengeance upon Antestarr because Antestarr the Writer wrote him with a pike earlierNeS1 Post 187, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Meanwhile, still high on drugs, The Otter and Antestarr marched into the Arena Bar where Antestarr is greeted by a well-endowed womanNeS1 Post 182, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. But The Otter then forced the barman to hand over the bottles of alcohol and rob the place. He dragged Antestarr away from the woman and, on his way out, set fire to the place. In sudden desperation, Antestarr ran back into the blazing building to save the womanNeS1 Post 183, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. He managed to get the woman outside but suddenly discovered, now that he was sobering, that the woman was actually a transvestiteNeS1 Post 184, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer. named Frank N. FurterFrank N. Furter article, Rocky Horror Wiki. who started flamboyantly hitting on Antestarr for saving him forcing him to runNeS1 Post 185, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. Shortly thereafter The Otter and Antestarr were in The Crow's Nest where Antestarr explained that he had tried to ask for a dyke to give Semievil and not a pike. At that remark outraged lesbians, called The Indigo Girls, burst into the room to beat Antestarr up. They threw him out of the window but then became mesmerised by Otter's porn stash and became his 'bunnies', apparently forgetting that they're lesbianNeS1 Post 188, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. Antestarr managed to land on his feet after his sudden fall but Semievil was there waiting and he crippled Antestarr with his war maul. His vengeance achieved he took Antestarr for medical treatmentNeS1 Post 189, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Moments later they were facing off in the arena and Antestarr was riding a horse into battle. Semievil opened up a pit of quicksand, however, and the horse, ArtexList of The Neverending Story Characters article, Atreyu section, Wikipedia., sank into the earth leaving Antestarr distraught and traumatisedNeS1 Post 190, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Antestarr called another animal in to help him, this time it was Trixie the 250-pound Rottweiler who went straight for Semievil's bone-leg and yanked it offNeS1 Post 191, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. Back in The Crow's Nest the janitor, who originally owned the room, finally came back and found The Otter with his bunny girls in there. Otter quickly slew the janitor using his huskarl with zero mercyNeS1 Post 192, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. Gebohq, who was in the room too, noticed that Otter had a penis enlarger that Otter didn't want the women to findNeS1 Post 194, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. He got the women to look elsewhere while he threw the enlarger out of a windowNeS1 Post 196, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. Semievil retreated from his fight with Antestarr to the Officials' Board. He got a black suitcase with a new skeletal frame inside which he replaced his existing body with. His bones were now shiny and black and had a new leg. He was also wielding an odd weapon that appeared to be made from the jaw-bone of Trixie the dogNeS1 Post 193, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Antestarr the Writer, in the Writers' Realm, complained that Semievil shouldn't be able to use this weapon but Semievil333 the Writer refused to change it. Antestarr the Writer beat Semievil333 the Writer with a rubber ducky until an ambulance had to take Semievil333 the Writer away. Before Antestarr the Writer could change the weapon in the Story, however, Gebohq the Writer told him he must abide by the final wishes of Semievil333 the Writer in his absence. Instead Antestarr the Writer, to make things more in his favour, had Semievil the Character become Yodafied, rendering him small and speaking in strange speech patternsNeS1 Post 195, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Still in the Writers' Realm, in a local hospital, Semievil333 the Writer pumps his veins full of CokeCoca-Cola article, Wikipedia. with hypodermic needlesNeS1 Post 198, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. He then climbed out of the window and fell down to the street. He shambled across the road to the vending machine only to find he had no money to get a colaNeS1 Post 199, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Semievil333 the Writer was thrilled to see the sudden arrival of a Dr PepperDr Pepper article, Wikipedia. truck but he found that the drivers had been decapitated by Otter the Writer and Mel BrooksMel Brooks article, Wikipedia. who quickly then sped off, leaving Semievil333 the Writer behind with a boy whining that a Mr Tribiani was going to have his head on a postNeS1 Post 200, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. References External References Never-ending Story 1 References Category:NeS1 Page Category:Page